1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to peanut candy, and more particularly, to a process of making peanut candy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Peanut candy compositions and processes for making peanut candy are well known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 306,727 issued on Oct. 21, 1884 to Edson, discloses a process of roasting peanuts and a composition of peanut paste compounded with sugar for use in candy. The peanuts are ground between heated surfaces. The paste may be heated to about 100.degree. F. to a liquid state for mixing with flour or fluids. The composition includes one part peanut paste to 7 parts sugar.
U.S. Pat. No. 864,298 issued on Aug. 27, 1907 to Green et al., discloses a process of making soft peanut candy using specific proportions of white sugar, yellow sugar, water, glucose, and peanuts. The mixture is cooked to a temperature of between 275 and 295.degree. F., and cooled rapidly by adding additional water.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,606,950 issued on Nov. 16, 1926 to Long, discloses a peanut brittle which is made soft by numerous air holes. The brittle is made by heating sugar, corn syrup, and water to 232.degree. F. Peanuts are added and the mixture heated to 284.degree. F. Salt and pulverized nut brittle from a previous batch are stirred in, baking soda added, and the brittle is cooled on a cooling slab.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,427 issued on Nov. 21, 1961 to Bell discloses a commercial process for manufacturing peanut brittle. The peanut brittle includes peanuts, sugar, corn syrup, and baking soda. The mixture is heated to about 300-315.degree. F., rolled and stretched, and cooled to about 60.degree. F.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,914 issued on Jul. 4, 1978 to Knechtel discloses a process for manufacturing peanut brittle and other nut brittles, and is incorporated herein by reference. Sugar, corn syrup, water, salt, and peanuts are mixed and cooked to 275.degree. F., butter is added, and the mixture cooked to 300.degree. F. A mix of chopped popped popcorn, bicarbonate of soda, vanilla, and powdered sugar is added, and the mixture is sheeted. Peanut content is about 32% or more. Preferably the entire sequence is automated; the mixing occurs in a continuous feeder, and the mixture is sheeted and stretched on a series of polyurethane conveyors. The cooling is done by a refrigerated chamber which cools one or more conveyor belts and may be supplemented by refrigerated air blown on the ribbon. When the final ribbon reaches room temperature, it is broken by contact with spikes projecting from a rotating drum.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a process of making nut brittle solving the aforementioned problems is desired.